Où sont les femmes?
by CaptainJay
Summary: Cela dépend du moment.


_Nouvelle petite histoire Janto avec mon pêché mignon: un soupçon, bon d'accord, une pelle de Gwen Bashing. J'y résiste pas. Franchement, cette femme nous donne tellement matière à se foutre d'elle que c'est impossible de résister. Oh! Il y aura certainement une suite bien plus intime entre notre Capitaine et notre Teaboy. _

_Ps: Je m'excuse pour ce titre honteux mais mon cerveau semble aimer un peu trop les trucs ringards._

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle Jack Harkness était passé maître, c'était de donner l'impression qu'il écoutait alors que son esprit était à des années-lumières de la conversation. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il aimait bien Gwen mais, franchement, son week-end avec Rhys était nettement moins intéressant que ce que Ianto lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Le Capitaine connaissait ses priorités et son Gallois en faisait définitivement partie.<p>

Ianto Jones écoutait poliment sa collègue déblatterer sur sa vie de couple. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait leur montrer à tous qu'elle leur était bien supérieure en ayant une vie en dehors de Torchwood. Si elle l'était réllement, elle aurait depuis longtemps remarqué que tout le monde n'en avait que faire. Owen baîllait sans s'en cacher. Tosh griffonait des équations pour ses prochains programmes. Ianto, lui, mettait ce temps perdu à bon escient en planifiant toujours plus de nouveautés pour faire plaisir à son capitaine. Quant à ce dernier, aux vues du petit sourire qu'il arborait, le Gallois était certain qu'il rejouait dans son esprit leur nuit passionnée.

Gwen n'en finissait plus de raconter sa vie. Owen pouvait bien s'en foutre, mais pas Jack. Depuis le début, il la regardait avec ce sourire tendre qu'il lui réservait exclusivement et même légèrement rêveur. La jeune femme savait qu'il s'imaginait à la place de Rhys dans sa vie. Ce serait pour bientôt. Elle se comportait comme un diable avec Rhys, refusait qu'il la touche et bientôt, il craquerait et s'en irait dans les bras d'une autre. Gwen n'aurait qu'à le surprendre et rompre avec lui avant d'aller se faire consoler par Jack, qui ne pourrait pas lui demander de se réconcilier avec son mari après cela.

Le Capitaine rêvait encore de la langue experte de son amant lorsqu'il sentit un pied nu caresser sa cheville. Jack sursauta doucement et tourna son regard pour voir son jeune homme hocher la tête à ce que Gwen disait avec un air trop innocent pour être vrai. Le grand brun retint le sourire carnassier qui voulait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il était trop heureux de voir le côté espiègle de son compagnon faire surface alors qu'ils étaient avec un public pour risquer de l'effrayer en se faisant remarquer. Comme une invitation, le Capitaine écarta un peu plus ses jambes.

Ianto, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en voyant son amant accepter son petit jeu, fit glisser son pied vers le genou de son capitaine avant de remonter le long de sa cuisse. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure à mesure que le Gallois se rapprochait de son entrejambe qui était très réactive depuis que Jones s'était glissé dans son esprit et sur son corps également. Lorsqu'il sentit la bosse qui se formait sous son pied, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil amusé qui eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules penaud de la part de son patron. Avec un sourire moqueur, Ianto appuya sur l'entrejambe de son amant et celui-ci attrapa la cheville du Gallois alors qu'un gémissement quasi muet quittait ses lèvres.

Gwen envoya un regard noir au Teaboy lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait volé l'attention de Jack. Il ne supportait pas qu'ils auent une complicité que lui n'aurait jamais avec Jack alors il l'avait détourné par la seule chose qu'il partageait avec le Capitaine; le sexe. Bien! S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Et elle savait exactement comment montrer à Ianto Jones que Jack Harkness était à elle.

"Jack! Les femmes ne te manquent pas?" demanda-t-elle le plus innocement du monde, au du moins le pensa-t-elle.

Le Capitaine sortit de son plaisir lorsqu'il en tendit la question de Gwen. Il hasarda un regard vers son amant qui semblait vouloir connaître la réponse. Jack vit la lueur de doute dans les beaux yeux bleus de son compagnon. Le grand brun ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait avouer à Ianto tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le jeune homme avait simplement du mal à se défaire d ses anciennes peurs.

Ianto attendait patiemment la réponse de son amant. Il savait que Jack l'aimait, il l'avait entendu de sa bouche mais le Gallois ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette crainte qu'il avait de ne pas lui suffir. Ianto sentit ses muscles se détendre lorsque le pouce de Jack se mit à caresser sa cheville nue. Avec un sourire plus sûr, il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?" demanda Jack en se tournant vers l'ex-flic.

"Et bien!" sourit-elle d'une manière qui se voulait charmeuse. "Coucher avec un homme est sûrement différent qu'avec une femme. C'est sûrement plus...répétitif." finit-elle en exposant à Jack son décolleté, obligeant Ianto à lever les yeux au ciel de pitié envers sa collègue.

Le Capitaine lâcha un sourire éclatant à la place du rire tonitruant qui forçait sa gorge sous peine de vexer Gwen. Si elle savait. Coucher avec un homme offrait tellement plus de possibilités qu'avec une femme, surtout lorsque cet homme était aussi souple et aussi libéré sexuellement que l'était Ianto. Ianto qui s'était parfaitement adapté à la vie sexuelle que l'on avait lorsque le Capitaine Jack Harkness vous prenait comme amant. Sans compter sur le fait que le Gallois savait se montrer très imaginatif, même hautement inventif compte tenu de son manque d'expérience. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de surprendre son amant, à son plus grand plaisir.

"Pourquoi irai-je voir ailleurs lorsque j'ai mon joli Gallois?" s'exclama Jack avec un sourire aveuglant de tendresse pour son amant.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la fois des regards des trois autres, surtout celui meurtrier de Gwen, et de plaisir à la confession de son compagnon. Ianto caressa doucement le poignet de Jack à l'aide de son pied. Le Capitaine lui offrit un sourire complice pour réponse.

"Gwen a pas tord!" s'exclama Owen, beaucoup plus alerte maintenant que le sujet principal de la conversation tounait autour du sexe. "Ca te gêne pas d'avoir renoncé à te faire une belle gonzesse?"

Toshiko soupira. Owen la désespérait parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des femmes ou de la relation qu'entretenaîent ses deux amis. Elle savait pourquoi Gwen avait posé cette question. Elle n'était pas vraiment la reine de la subtilité. Heureusement, Jack avait répondu parfaitement à cette question et vu le bonheur qui rayonnait sur le visage de Ianto, elle était certaine que les deux hommes ne tarderaient pas à disparaître sitôt leur retour au travail.

"Je n'ai renoncé à rien Owen." répondit Jack sérieusement, réponse qui apporta un sourire narquois d'espoir sur les lèvres de Gwen. "J'ai choisi." ajouta-t-il, finissant d'achever la galloise.

Ianto ne retint aucunement le sourire heureux qui ornait désormais ses lèvres. Jack venait d'avouer devant tous, et surtout devant Gwen Williams, qu'il l'avait choisi lui, Ianto Jones. Le Capitaine se dépêcha de renvoyer tout le monde au travail, ne souhaitant pas exposer plus que cela sa vie privée. Il pouvait leur raconter ses aventures érotiques tant qu'ils le voulaient mais jamais il ne leur exposerait sa vie amoureuse avec Ianto, par respect pour son compagnon et parce que cela n'appartenait qu'à lui, des souvenirs qu'il chérirait jusque la fin. Une fois seuls, Ianto s'approcha de son amant lorsque celui-ci libéra son pied. Le Gallois attrapa délicatement la mâchoir de Jack entre ses mains avant de lui donner le plus doux baiser qu'il put. Le Capitaine sourit avec tendresse contre les lèvres de Ianto avant que ce dernier ne murmure contre sa bouche:

"Diolch." _Merci._

**...**


End file.
